


Noble or not, the heart is what matters

by hexarous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ABO, Abuse, Alpha Hubert von Vestra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Depression, F/M, M/M, Nobility, Omega Ferdinand von Aegir, Period-Typical Racism, Top Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexarous/pseuds/hexarous
Summary: nobility is a dream for many to be, to be bathing in silk and sitting around, but is nobility a dance like people think it is?Is nobility a good thing? is it really a dream to be ita sucky summary, its 1 am and I have no idea what i'm wtiting, but enjoy :D
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 16





	Noble or not, the heart is what matters

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just something random i began writing, there is going to be errors as english isnt my main language and i really havent read this trough enough..... Also I'm just kin of writing this for fun!

Nobility, fine people dressed in expensive cloths made of the finest and most expensive fabrics across the countries. People envied them endlessly, they desired to be rich, have those expensive clothes and the freedom that they carried. The beauty of being a noble, freedom, all their desires and dreams fulfilled with their money in their pocket and their position to help others with a smile that could compare to the sun. 

That is a kind of nobility that people look up to, in truth there is not many people of noble birth that can be describes with those words. Most nobles spend their times looking down at the common folks working while they sit back and hone them, treating the common people like living trash. 

But riches weren’t the only thing that could make people gain freedom or nobility, being born with a crest could kill or save a life. Crests a rarity granted people the ability to wield relics and the usage of some abilities. For the most part people with major crests were nobles, there were a few common folks born with major crests, the most powerful kinds of crests. If you were born a noble without a crest you were runt a fail as a human, as a child. 

The sub genders were also something that matters, the moment you turn 14 you gain a sub gender to the gender you were born as; these sub genders were just as important as crests. 3 sub genders, Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alphas, strong and tall the deemed protectors of the people, can impregnate even if they are a female. Almost all people wished for their sons to be on, god forbid if their daughter turned out to be one. Betas, those who remain unchanged and neutral, deemed to be peacemakers and are infertile. Lastly omegas, fragile and small, deemed to be motherly, caring and can conceive even if they are male, the perfect role for a daughter and horrid for a son. 

Alphas and omegas are once in two months engaged in something called a rut or a heat respective the sub gender, were they are extremely fertile and crave intimate contact with the other sub gender. 

Ferdinand a young boy whose father was the prime minister and his mother a rich woman from a noble family, he was born into nobility and he accepted in gracefully in his beliefs a nobles was meant to look out and take care of those who couldn’t care for themselves. He grew up in a big estate with barely meeting with his own parents and studying almost every second of the day. As older as he grew his father became a bigger part of his life teaching him about the role he would fulfill when he came at age. At the age of 7 Ferdinand for the first time traveled with his father to the Capital of Adrestia, Enbarr. Ferdinand had only heard stories about the city from his father as he had travelled a lot throughout his life to the city to assist the king leaving Ferdinand at home with his mother and his siblings. 

Enbarr was nothing like Ferdinand’s father had described to him, he expected the city to stand tall and beautiful with a lot of people smiling and living their lives happily, instead the young boy was greeted by streets full of grime and people staring at him and his father passing through the city, their faces pale, frail and their clothes torn and ragged. The castle was however how is father had described it tall and beautiful with its intriguing details. The red banners flying in the wind and the guards in their shining silver suits. The houses near the castle was also beautiful, people decorated their faces with smiles and their bodies with beautiful gowns. This was what his father had described not the ragged horrid looking people he saw when they first entered the city. The palace was even more beautiful inside than its outer looks, the beautiful pillars carefully sculpted and decorated, small golden details painted on the walls and ceilings, a long crimson red carped laid in the throne room and a top of the many stairs was a beautiful golden throne with red cushioning and upon the throne a thin brown haired man sat with a golden crown on his head, his smile almost non-existing and his eyes were almost completely empty. 

His father had let him be led a way by some servants and led to a room with a young girl was supposedly having tea, her body thin and pale as snow, her lilac eyes stared holes in his but they were just as lifeless as the kings were. The long white-hair she had framed her petit face. But she was not what made Ferdinand freeze, beside the young girl a boy stood, a servant by the look of his clothing, his eyes a light green almost yellow color filled with despise and haltered and a frown firmly implanted on his pale was. 

Edelgard and Hubert was their names, he spent much time with them as he grew up as he was forced to go with his father to Enbarr to sometimes join the meetings with his father and get to know the heir of the emperor. As the years passed Ferdinand learnt to know the true crime of his own father and the horrible choices his father had made, Ferdinand put on a smile for his father and mother, his siblings all had left or disappeared which Ferdinand found strange but he assumed that is father was behind it all. 

His father left home to live in Enbarr when Ferdinand turned 14 as the king had fallen to an unknown sickness that was quite serious and could no longer work alone and needed desperate aid. That left Ferdinand at home with his mother whose face Ferdinand almost had forgotten under the years of his life. A week or two after his father had left the estate Ferdinand presented, he became an omega something he never had dreamt of in his life, he had always dreamt of him becoming a proud alpha noble who would care for the people in need as the next prime minister. The look on his mother's face as he had presented was not something, he could forget, the look of agony and disappointment painted her face and she left the room as soon as she had entered, he could hear her cries in the corridor as she sobbed. She later returned under the night and sat at the edge of the bed. 

‘’Ferdinand, my beloved son only if you know what danger lies in your path now. Ferdinand, I say this with love you have to hide the true you, hide your omega and pretend to be a beta. Not for anybody else but for your own best and please believe me my child, your father isn’t going to be happy if he found out, thus I beg you for your own life to pretend’’ Her face filled with sadness, her hand finding his. 

Ferdinand could only nod, he stared at their hands, he knew of terrible his fate was and he questioned the god that he had prayed to his whole life to why he had given him this fate, he and never once done anything terrible or wrong, so why was this his fate? To hide his fate his mother gave him medicine to stop his scent and to stop his heats, a part of Ferdinand didn’t want to hide but to speak up and tell everyone that he could still become the next prime minister, that he still was the same Ferdinand that he always was.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment with some thoughts about this piece what ever it is xD


End file.
